Prince Four Servant Tris
by selflessXkindXbraveXhonest
Summary: Prince Four is the soon to be emperor of Rome. He is engaged to Princess Lauren of Greece. Servant Beatrice works for Princess Lauren and hates it, when she manages to catch the eye of Prince Four though things take a turn, for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Four POV:**

I stand next to my fiancé, my soon to be queen. She has golden blonde hair, bright green eyes, and darker skin. Her name is Lauren, and she's a bitch.

She may look beautiful but she is horrid. She treats everybody like dirt, except me of course. I am the emperor's son though, the soon to be emperor himself! The only reason we are getting married it to unite our countries. I am the prince of Rome. Lauren is the princess of Greece. Tensions have been rising between our countries and Greece was desperate. Emperor Max of Greece, gladly gave up his only child to keep the peace. I shake my head, some people are just sick.

I sit bored at the banquet table, sure the food is good but I've eaten my fill already. I look around hoping to find somebody to talk to but I see no free people, except the servants of course. I'm thinking about calling the banquet to an end when the doors suddenly burst open. Two guards rush in, carrying a struggling girl in between them. The girl, she's beautiful.

Her hair is dirty blonde and cut short, her skin is on the paler side. Her eyes are a blue grey color and her clothes are tattered.

"Prince Four," The first guard steps forward, "We found this thief sniffing around the royal treasure. She let it slip that she's working for Greece." .

I smiled in my head, now I'll have an excuse to spend some time away from Lauren. I look at the girl, "Take her to my room." I told the guards, "I will talk with her there."

The guards nod and head off carrying a screaming girl in between them. "The banquet is over." I yell, "I need time to talk about the latest discovery." I shoot a glare at Lauren who has the decency to look away. I put a small smile on my face and head out to my room. I'm very interested in talking to this _"Greek Servant."_

**Tris's POV:**

Princess Lauren hands me the coins, "Don't mess this up." she says. I nod, Princess Lauren has tasked me with breaking into Prince Four's palace and steal some of his riches. If I can bring enough wealth back to Athens my family and I will all be free. Free from Emperor Max and Princess Lauren.

The banquet is in full swing and I'm preparing to sneak in, I figured out where Prince Four keeps the royal wealth and I devised a master plan to break in. With the blessing of Daunt (the God of bravery ) my plan will be a huge successes.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

The guards drag me in, "GET OFF OF ME!" I screech. They ignore my calls and I stop struggling. I do have a nasty bruise on my jaw from where the guard punched me but other than that I'm feeling pretty good.

Suddenly I'm sitting in the banquet hall, Princess Lauren is staring at me with disgust and Prince Four is staring at me with, I don't know. It's not hatred or disgust, its more maybe interest. I'm glad at least Prince Four won't hate me.

I must have zoned out because I suddenly her Prince Four say, "... my room. I'll talk to her there.".

As we begin to walk away and begin screeching again. I would rather be whipped by Emperor Max then be sexually abused by somebody. I let out a silent prayer to Amit ( The Goddess of Kindness) and her twin sister Imit (The Goddess of peace). I wait tensed for Prince Four to come. Ready to fight if I have too. Ready to run if necessary. I was never prepared for what happened next though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV:**

As I walked away from the banquet I can't help but feel relieved. Now I won't have to worry about dealing with Lauren, until tomorrow at least. I'm heading towards my room when I'm stopped by my father, Emperor Marcus.

"Tobias!" he calls to me, I stop. "Where are you going? Your supposed to be at the banquet with Lauren!" his eyes are flaming with anger. "I have something I need to take care of!" I snapped, "The guards found a girl snooping around, trying to steal some gold.". Marcus's eyes look at me with interest, "How old is she?" he asks.

I shake my head, I know what my father wants, another slave to beat and have sex with. Instead of answering I turn away wit disgust and start walking towards my room again. I'm almost there when I'm stopped by my mother, Empress Evelyn. "Tobias!" she says, "Where's your father?", I point behind me. "Back there." I snap. My mother nods to me and head off hurriedly, not even glancing back. I shake my head and start once again walking toward my room. This time though I actually make it there.

I take a deep breath right before I open my door.

**Tris's POV:**

I whip my head up when I see Prince Four enter. As I see him up close I realize he is handsome. His dark brown hair, his blue and grey eyes, his full upper lip and sparse lower one. _Stop it Beatrice! _I scold myself silently. When I wake up from my daydream Prince Four is staring at me wit an amused expressions. Crap I must have been staring at him this entire time! "What were you doing really?" He asks walking around me in circles. It reminded me of when I was for sale and everybody would walk around me, inspecting me. I shake my head and look away, not answering. "What were you doing!" he demands, "Unless you want me to send you back to Lauren you'll answer me!".

This catches my attention, if I get sent back to Lauren then she'll kill me and my family for sure! I slowly answer, taking my time, "To steal." I said simply. He nods, still walking circles around me, "I think you'll do nicely. I bet I could get you fro free from Lauren.". I look at him horrified, I can't live in Rome! All of my family is in Greece, back in Athens. I send a prayer to Erudit Goddess of Knowledge and her husband Eradit God of the future. "You can't!" I cry out. He smirks, God I hate that smile, "Actually I can." he says, "Don't worry you'll be my personal servant. If you don't cooperate though I'll turn you over to my father. Trust me you don't want to go with him." I nod, every servant in the palace has heard tales of Emperor Marcus and his cruelty towards women.

"Fine!" I snap, giving up. There's just not anymore fight in me. "You win." I say miserably.

Her smirks, "Guards!" he yells and almost right away five guards come rushing in. "Yes your highness!" The head guards says.

"Take," he turns to me, "Your name?"

"Tris." I reply, it would feel wrong if he called me Beatrice. He nods, "Take Tris to the dungeon. She can remain there temporarily."

The guards nod, "Yes sir!" they say. They take me by my arms and dag me down the hall to the dungeon I assume. "LET ME GO!" I scream, "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU DAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" I cry out. As we walk away I catch sight of Prince Four's smirking face.

God I hate that smirk.


	3. Chaoter 3

**Hey Guys! SxBxKxH here!**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I already gave you a daily chapter! This message is important to please read it. **

**1) OMG OMG OMG! I can't believe the feedback that I have gotten already! Its insane! and the views are just through the roof to thank you all! **

**2) I will post at least 3 chapter a week hopefully and possible more. At least that's my goal, don't hate though if I don't post like everyday that's hard! Remember I have to type all of this myself.**

**3) If you haven't go check out my other story ****_Some Scars Never Fade. _****It's one of those "Four had a sister in Abnegation" kind of thing, its rated T just like this one. **

**4) Feel free to comment! I will welcome all comments. You can post ideas, positive feedback, and you can post things you would change if you phrase it nicely. Don't hate but feel free to try and improve my story. I read the comments every time I update so I will see it! **

**5) I would like to offer somebody the chance to make their own character in this land. It can't be a major character but your character will there the whole story, hopefully. To win this you have to guess my name! Each time I update I will give you a hint. Here is hint #1: I am a girl. That means I have a girls name. **

**6) I DONT OWN DIVERGENT **

**Thanks for reading this!**

**~Cio **

**SxBxKxH**


End file.
